


The Good, the Bad, the Weird

by Imaed



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Movie are my canon, for now, hint of Newtmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: Something fishy is going on and Thomas is going to find out what.*Minho doesn't let himslef daydream often, but tonight he wonders who Thomas would be without Newt.*Thomas is begging for trouble and it's Newt's job to make sure he doesn't hurt himslef.Starts at the begining of the Scorch Trials (Movie!verse)





	1. Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> No I'm not obsessed with this. I am not.

Thomas sits, waiting for the med-jack to prep him for his blood test. He looks around and sees Minho running on a machine. Newt looks paler that he ever saw him but it might be due to the massive needle the bald guy is showing him. Winston is watching them with a big smile; Fry tries not to fall asleep on his chair. Theresa looks down, waiting for Dr. Crowford to examine her. 

They are all safe.

It’s almost too good to be true.


	2. Newt

The meal is too loud, it reminds him of Homestead. Boys and girls are talking loudly over each other. He hear the closest to him answers Minho’s questions (and Thomas must be pretty weary to be so silent) about the other Mazes. He should feel relieved, safe; except he doesn’t. He can’t pinpoint why. 

He is surrounded by strangers, hearing about a wonderful place where they will be sent to. It sounds like a story. 

Thomas is obviously bothered by something too. Newt has known the boy for a week and he already knows all his tells. Thomas is agitated, his led shaking like it can’t wait to run, his eyes looking for evidences to explain why he feels uneasy… Newt watches all the exit, they are all guards by heavily armed men. 

Suddenly Thomas gets up and walks toward one of the restricted corridors, where Theresa is been lead further into the base. Newt can almost feel his friend‘s hackle rise. He sighs and forces himself to relax. Minho gives him a knowing look. 

They all want his to be true. Maybe they should give it a chance.


	3. Minho

They closed the door. 

Minho cannot sleep. He knows deep down it’s the middle of the night, even though there is no window in their room; years in the Maze got him used to know the time of the day on instinct. 

Thomas is gone. He disappeared during the few hours Minho managed to sleep.

He should be worried about the shanks; hell he should be worried about Theresa, Newt, Chuck, even Gally. All he can think of is ‘they closed the door’. 

It could be for their safety, he reasons. 

Or to keep them away from something they don’t want them to see, whispers insidiously a little voice in his head; which sounds suspiciously like Thomas’ by the way. 

It could be nothing. 

Except for Newt. Oh, of course right now he is sleeping, probably weary from their long run. However, five hours ago he was watching Thomas like a hawk, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. Whatever he saw kept him alert, which Winston and Fry have been responding too by being quieter than they usually are, more focused. If he had been a cynic he would say a shower and a bed were nice distractions. 

He is giving Thomas until dawn, after that he will raise hell and Newt and go looking for him. 

It’s strange how they work together; the three of them. 

Minho has always considered himself as a loner; being a runner kinda helped with that. He is used to be the one in charge of choosing where he is going, what pace he will take… It makes him a little heartless, like it did with Alby that fateful night in the Maze. Minho has friends –had friends- in the Glades, he just would not have endangered his life for them… before Thomas. 

Thomas is too spontaneous to consider where he goes. He also is a natural leader; not even trying, he just runs towards walls expecting them to stand aside. He is not afraid to confront his fears, to shout at them until they disappear, to not take anything he sees at face value. He inspires people around him. Sounds great most of the time but Thomas can be extremely oblivious, not caring how his opinion will affect others, not according attention to anything but the goal he set himself with. That’s what Newt is the best at. 

Newt is a caretaker. He is so used to be the second in command – and Alby’s death is still fresh in his mind no doubt – Minho is not sure the blond realized he settled as Thomas second in a heartbeat. He keeps him anchored, reasons him when Thomas is jumping to conclusions. Newt, who made sure every surviving Gladers had a bed and a blanket before he hopped in his bed. Newt, who reassured Thomas about Theresa’s ability to take care of herself making sure he doesn’t try something stupid. 

He knows how Newt is without Thomas; he has known him for years, he knows the good, the bad and everything in between. 

In the middle of the night he is curious about who Thomas would be without Newt.


	4. Thomas

Something is wrong. Forget too good to be true; these people are hiding something and Thomas is going to find out what it is. He didn’t dream about the bodies in white bags, he still doesn’t know where Theresa is and every adult is giving him the creeps. 

He doesn’t think when he gets up and stole the badge from the guard; an old memory whispering to him the guy had military training. 

He has so many questions. Why are they keeping them detained? Who are this people? Why can’t they send more than a few kids to this ‘safe place’ at the time? How did they know about the Maze? Why did they wait for them to escape before rescuing them? 

Why couldn’t they save Chuck too?

He knows he looks agitated, he knows he sounds crazy but it still hurts when the others (Newt) doubt him. 

‘They fed us, gave us clothes and a bed’ 

Newt’s words are still ringing in his head. He wants to believe it, that this is all true. He wishes himself to be wrong. 

From the day he woke up in the Cage all Thomas knew was his will for the Gladers (the remaining them he thinks guiltily) to be safe. It defines him. 

He needs to be 100% sure they are safe; because if they are not…


	5. Newt

Newt hates taking decisions. He always has. 

Alby was the one taking decision. It was easy then, he would talk with all the Keepers and decide what to do, then Alby would look at Newt with a knowing smile and all Newt had to do was to make sure his wishes were respected. They made a good team; not needing to talk to communicate. 

Thomas, in this way, is a lot like Alby. Except it took years for Alby and him to develop this bond while he has known Thomas for a week. Thomas is reckless where Alby was rational. Thomas lead them out of the Maze to a safe place and now he is claiming it’s a trap and they need to escape, run run run…

Newt hates taking decision, but this one is the easiest he ever took. He doesn’t need to know what Thomas saw to make him panic, he doesn’t need to hear the explanation or to see the evidences. He trusts Thomas with his life and with the life of his friends, of their friends. 

Newt nods and it starts a blurring motion around him: Winston, Frypan and Minho gathering their meager possessions. 

Thomas stares at him, stops his mad mumbling for just a second. 

“Guys” urges Minho. 

They start running again.


End file.
